powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector Manipulation
The immensely strong and powerful ability and power to redirect matter and energy either through direct or indirect contact. A more powerful version of psychokinesis. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Reflector Magic * Bending Force * Warping Wave * Redirection * Regokinesis * Partemokinesis * Vector Telekinesis Capability The user can basically control the motion and direction of an object. User cause stagnant and unmoving objects to travel in a controlled direction, regardless of the users physical strength or speed. In short, this is very similar to Psychokinesis, and may be considered a variation. Moving objects too can be redirected, essentially creating a "Ultimate Defense" that prevents any physical energy or matter from coming into contact with the user. It can be assumed that users of this ability redirect objects with a variable velocity. With everything capable of having vector, possibilities with this power can be endless. Usages * Can control vectors and do almost anything as long as it involves sending something somewhere. * Flight, by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Move objects, from one place to another, in ways more powerful than normal psychokinesis. * Manipulating vectors of matters at molecular or even subatomic levels. * Create imaginary vectors to contact with objects indirectly. * Change the flow of the blood by changing it's direction causing internal damage in the body. * Redirect projectiles such as bullets, rockets and missiles out of the User's way. * Mimic Super Strength by increasing the vector in the muscles. * Send stones with the strength of a bullet by accelerating it's vectors. * Travel at superhuman speeds by vectoring one's own body or using the vectors present on the ground. * Redirect attacks right back at the attacker. * Gain Ultimate Defense by redirecting attacks out of your way. *Wind Manipulation can send razor sharp winds at a target by redirecting it's momentum and velocity. *Redirect and furthering compressing wind to create and manipulate plasma. * Generate shockwaves by vectoring surrounding forces. * Send projectile and beam based powers (fireballs, bolt of lightning, etc.) right back at the attacker. * Redirect and reflect incoming attacks and send them in multiple directions with great concussive and destructive force. * Prevent incoming objects from making physical contact with the user. * Can manipulate Vector quantities such as Gravity and the wind, allowing the User to repel and attract objects. * Can control the vector of projectile weapons, increasing speed and damage, as well as control accuracy. * Stopping incoming projectiles by decreasing their vectors to zero. * Redirecting electrical signals in one's brain. * May redirect sound waves and mimic sound-based powers. Methods * Direct contact with the users body. * Indirect contact. Limits * If the User's ability is automatic and is set on deflecting all strikes at all times, the opponent can take advantage by attacking, and then quickly pulling away just before contact. This will have the "reverse vector" to reverse the pulling away, allowing the opponent to punch the user, which in fact can increase the power of the punch, thus bypassing the "absolute defense". * Some users may have the powers active constantly involuntary. As a result, they must actively allow gravity to affect them, or be sent plummeting into space. * Telekinetics may have their powers bypass the "Ultimate Defense" allowing them to attack the User. * Users with Power Negation can bypass the "Ultimate Defense and can land a strike at the User. * If User constantly relies on the "Ultimate Defense" his/her powers give, they may become physically weak. Known Users * Midnight (Fairy Tail) * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece; limited to merely deflecting and propelling matter in one direction) * Medusa (Soul Eater) * Vector (Marvel) * Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu no Index/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) * Sale (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; through his stand Kraftwerk) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Deep Snow (Rave Master) Gallery 300px-Reflector.jpg|Midnight (Fairy Tail) redirects dark red glowing energy. 541px-Snapshot20101120224235.jpg|Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index) create shockwaves on the ground by changing the ground's vectors. Kuma2.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) can propel matter by having it bounce it off of his palms. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers